Interdimoonsions/Season 1: The Unfamiliar Face
"The Unfamiliar Face" is the pilot episode for Interdimoonsions. Synopsis Moon Snail enters the new dimension for the first time, but nobody trusts him as they know nothing about him. Slowly, though, they begin to warm up to him. Episode (The Logo for Project Zan appears, with the word "presents" under it. It fades away and is replaced by "a Random-ness Original work". That fades away as well, as the camera pans down to behind the Bunkest, near Moon Snail's room. He and Flametail are working on a ship.) Moon Snail: Engines inserted and oiled? Flametail: Check. Moon Snail: Four fully-functioning thrusters? Flametail: Check. Moon Snail: Robotic Ignition System? Flametail: Check. Moon Snail: Alright! Anything else we'd possibly need? Flametail: Hmm... Good paint job... Steering wheel feels nice... Aerodynamics are at maximum... Red Fuzzy dice... No, we don't have that. *Places red fuzzy dice on ship's window* Perfection! Everything seems ready to go! Moon Snail: Perfect! I'm glad my engineering class helped for once! Now... Let's go for a test drive, shall we? Flametail: Hmm... Airbags inserted? *Checks ship* Yes. Let's do this! (Moon Snail and Flametail enter the ship.) Moon Snail: Uh... How do I start this thing? Flametail: Wait, you don't know!? Moon Snail: I never learned to drive a car! How would I know to conduct a space ship? Flametail: *Sigh* Just push this button to get the systems running. Moon Snail: Alright. Here we go! *Pushes button* (The ship takes off.) Moon Snail: Woooaaah! Hah! We're flying at last! It's a lifelong dream! Flametail: Everything is smooth sailing from here! But how do the turbo thrusters work? *Pulls a lever to activate turbo thrusters* (The ship zooms around very fast.) Moon Snail: Waaaaaaaaaah! You were right! They are too speedy! Flametail: How do I turn them off!? *Pulls the lever back, but this just opens the window* What the heck!? *Falls out of ship* Geeaaugh!!! Moon Snail: Flametail!?!? *Starts to fall out, but grips onto the ship* Eeeebrblrblrblrrlbb! (The ship flies so fast that it seemingly rips through the fabric of the universe, making Moon Snail and the ship disappear) Flametail: ...I suppose I should've told him to install seatbelts as well... (Cut to an alternate dimension, where Moon Snail wakes up.) Moon Snail: Guh... Where am I? *Looks around* Flametail? Jasmine? Madi? Berreth? Where is everyone? (Moon Snail gets up, and continues to look around more. He sees an environment much different from anything he's seen before.) Moon Snail: Is this... some other dimension? *Walks around* Huh. Knew it. The Multiverse Theory is correct. Anyway, I should be getting back... Assuming I find my ship. (Moon Snail looks at a wall and sees his ship crashed into it, damaged beyond repair.) Moon Snail: ...*Gulp* oh boy... (Cue theme song.) Moon Snail: Well, there's gotta be some way outta here. ???: Did anyone hear something? ??? 2: Yeah, I did. Sounds like something down there. ???: What should we do about it? ??? 2: You're the one with wings! Check it yourself! ???: Right, right. (Suddenly, an Aerodactyl flies down to where Moon Snail is.) ???: Huh? Moon Snail: Uh... Hello? ???: I don't know anyone like you... Moon Snail: I don't know where I am either. ???: No, that's not what I meant! Well, sorta. Well, I've never seen a Zangoose in my whole life. I thought they were all moved out of this universe... Moon Snail: Yeah yeah, clichéd "Last of his kind" plot, where am I anyway? And who are you? ???: Wait, you're from another dimension? That explains a lot. I should bring you to Talwyn for some analysis. Moon Snail: Yes, I'm from another universe. May I ask once more? Who the hell are you? ???: Alright, alright. Name's Cretacio. Anyway... I suppose I should get you out of here. Lemme just- (Cretacio starts to fly, but bumps into a wall and hurts his wing.) Cretacio: Augh! *Clenches his wing* Damn it! *Looks at Moon Snail* I won't be able to fly us outta here. Don't worry, though! I know another way. (Cretacio grabs a rock with his good wing and tosses it at a spot in the ceiling, opening a gateway in the cave. He and Moon Snail walk through the gateway.) Moon Snail: I... do not understand... What is this place? Why and how were the Zangooses removed from this dimension? Cretacio: I'll answer those when we get out of here. I want to focus on getting to the surface first. ???: HALT! (Suddenly, a large robot is standing in front of them.) Cretacio: Woah woah woah! What's the big idea, big guy? ???: I'm sorry, Cretacio, but I can't allow you to bring unidentified specimens into the mainland! We can never be too safe. Cretacio: Calm down, Plasmax. I don't think this guy could possibly be a Nif minion, since this is the first Zangoose we've seen in generations! Plasmax: I dunno... Seems pretty fishy to me. How would I know he ain't some sort of disguise or cyborg? Cretacio (Glancing at Moon Snail): This isn't some odd commotion, new guy. Plasmax is always this stubborn when it comes to introducing new citizens. *Looks back to Plasmax* Well, I dunno how to convince you to let us through, but we can't tell whether or not this guy is a Nif minion until we get to know him. Plasmax: Ha ha! You never knew "Better safe than sorry", fossil! Moon Snail: What even is a "Nif minion?" Plasmax: That sounds like something a Nif minion would say! (Cretacio slowly steps aside and pulls a lever to trigger a false red alert) Plasmax: Oh no! They've breached the city! *Looks at a security camera* ...God damnit Cretacio. This isn't funny. Talwyn and I always tell you th- *Looks back to see that Cretacio and Moon Snail have snuck by* ...CRETACIO!!!!!!! Cretacio: Phew, that was close. I'm sure the big guy will start to like you when you familiarize yourself with the Mainland. Moon Snail: You sure? Seems like he's a pretty big di- Cretacio: No, no! He's nice when you get to know him. Just a bit... shaky with strangers. Moon Snail: Hmm. Cretacio: Ah, here it is! *Pulls a lever, opening an entrance* This way to the Mainland! (Moon Snail and Cretacio leave the caverns and enter the mainland. It is an expansive and beautiful village, with plenty of activity going on.) Moon Snail: ...Wow. Cretacio: This... is the Mainland. It's our pride and joy, the paradise of this planet. It's over 1,873 kilometers in area, and houses at least 4 million people. We have several different points of interest. We've got restaurants, clubs, gyms, mines, you name it! Moon Snail: This is so... cool! Cretacio: Heh, that's what they all say. Anyway, I say we should introduce you to everyone. Moon Snail: Sounds like a plan! Cretacio: This way! Follow me! (Cretacio glides over to the Mainland, and Moon Snail follows.) Cretacio: I say we should head for Mayor Epsilon. They can register you as an official Mainland citizen. Anyway... (The two enter the Mainland.) Random Male Citizen 1: Hey, Cretacio! Random Female Citizen 1: Anything new going on? Cretacio: Why, yes! We have a new Mainland citizen! Meet Moon Snail! Moon Snail: Heya! Random Male Citizen 2: Uh... A new citizen? Random Female Citizen 2: I dunno, Cretacio... He seems... strange. How do we know he isn't a Nif minion? Random Female Citizen 1: Yeah. There hasn't been a Zangoose in the Mainland for decades! They were all... Random Male Citizen 3: It just seems too suspicious. I don't know if I can trust him. Cretacio: You all worry too much! He's a friendly guy, and I don't think he even knows who N. Nif is! We'll be fi- Random Female Citizen 3: Worry too much? Nif has been a huge threat to the Mainland for years! We have to be as safe as we can, or we might lose our homes! Cretacio: ...Alright. I'll bring him to Epsilon for their verdict. How about that? (Everyone seems to agree) Cretacio: Perfect. Meet you all on the other side. (Cretacio and MS continue their trip to Mayor Epsilon, but Cretacio gets a message) Cretacio: Hold on... *Grabs messenger* Tal? What is it? Talwyn (On messenger): Looks like I have a bit of a problem at the zen garden. Could I have a bit of help here? Cretacio: Um, I'm a little busy right now. Is this urgent in any way? Talwyn (Messenger): Um... yes. Cretacio: Crap. Okay, I'll meet you there. *Hangs up* Sorry, my friend. You'll have to get there yourself. Just ask around and you'll find them. Seeya! *Flies off* Moon Snail: Hrmm... Okay... How do I get directions with nobody trusting me? Talwyn (Not on messenger): Okay you two. Get him! Moon Snail: Huh!? (Suddenly, two robots jump down and grab Moon Snail. Talwyn floats down on a jetpack shortly afterwards) Moon Snail: Unhand me now, you tin cans! Talwyn: Sorry, but I'm not going to let someone who "randomly" appeared "out of nowhere" get through this city without inspection! Moon Snail: Weren't you just with Cretacio!? Talwyn: Nah! I tricked him as revenge for that false red-alert he made earlier! Moon Snail: Grr... Talwyn: Cronk! Zephyr! Bring him to Epsilon for investigation! Zephyr: As you command! (Cronk and Zephyr walk away with Moon Snail. Cretacio returns shortly afterwards.) Cretacio: Tal, I checked the whole place top to bottom, and I saw nothing wrong. What was the- WAIT WHERE'S THE ZANGOOSE!?!? Talwyn: I sent you there on a false positive to pay you back for the false red alert. Oh, and by the way, he's been taken to Epsilon. Cretacio: I... was taking him to them already... Talwyn: Oh. Whoops... Heh. (Cut to: Cronk and Zephyr carrying Moon Snail to Epsilon.) Mayor Epsilon: Cronk? Zephyr? What do you have here? Cronk: This here whippersnapper is a "Zangoose" who claims to have "randomly" appeared in the caverns! Zephyr: I don't know about you, Mayor, but this seems like a 100% crystal clear N.Nif trickery! Epsilon: A Zangoose? *Places their hand on their chin* Hmm... That does sound somewhat suspicious. But! As the words I live by, you can never be too sure! Bring him to the laboratory. Cronk: Yes, sir! Epsilon: And don't call me "sir", please. You know I don't like that. Cronk: Yeah yeah. Come this way, Zangoose. (Cronk, Zephyr and Moon Snail enter the laboratory.) ---- Moon Snail: So, what "procedures" are we talking? DNA tests? X-rays? *Gets electrocuted, starts steaming and his fur bristles up* ...Oh. I guess it goes differently around here. Cronk: Hmm... The fur seems... surprisingly genuine. Zephyr: Why are you so shocked? It's probably just torn-up Zangoose Fur coats, just like the one your grandmother sent you last year! *Laughs* Cronk: Hey! I looked good in that! Zephyr: Pffft, not really. Cronk: Better than you, at least. Zephyr: Sigh... Well, check the scar areas now. (Cronk touches Moon Snail's scarred ear. He screams in pain and smacks Cronk's head off) Cronk: Okay, now it's getting more convincing. Zephyr: *Chuckles* I say! A Nif minion normally wouldn't be that full of emotions! *Re-attaches Cronk's head* But we still have some tests to run! Moon Snail: Oh god... Zephyr: Here! *Holds up a wooden tablet* Slash this as hard as you can! (Moon Snail slashes clean through the tablet, accidentally slicing Zephyr's arms off as well) Cronk (Re-adjusting his head): Not as funny when it happens to you, huh!? Zephyr: Um... Can we just go ahead and say he's a genuine Zangoose? Cronk: NO! Zephyr: *Sigh* Fine... Up next is the Seviper test. Moon Snail: The what now test? (Cut to: Cronk pushing Moon Snail into a chamber) Moon Snail: Okay, I really don't feel comfortable with this. Zephyr: Release the beast! Plasmax: With pleasure! (Plasmax pushes a green button, causing confetti to drop into the chamber as a stock cheering sound plays) Plasmax: Oh. Oops. Wrong button. Cronk: *Throws a brick at Plasmax* Idiot! Push the purple button! (Plasmax slinks over to a large purple button and presses it. A gate opens, revealing a Seviper behind it.) Moon Snail: *Ears go flat against his head* I don't remember Sevipers being that large... (The Seviper slowly slithers up to Moon Snail as Cronk, Zephyr and Plasmax eagerly watch. Sweat rolls down Moon Snail's face. The Seviper sniffs Moon Snail thoroughly, before hissing and slashing its tail at him) Moon Snail: Waah! *Jumps back into a corner and cowers* I wanna go home! Plasmax: Wow, for a Zangoose, he sure isn't brave like one! Cronk: See, Zephyr? This is why we didn't stop the tests at the tablet test! Zephyr: You sure told me! (Plasmax, Cronk and Zephyr laugh hysterically at Moon Snail. Suddenly, Moon Snail's cowardly look turns into one of anger. He slowly gets up and pounces the Seviper. The bots look shocked at this.) Cronk: Oh... Maybe I'm the one who should be shutting his mouth. Moon Snail: You want a genuine Zangoose? I'll give you one! (The Seviper attempts to slash at Moon Snail, but he dodges) Moon Snail: Take this! *Moon Snail slashes at the Seviper four times) Category:Interdimoonsions Category:Interdimoonsions Episodes Category:Interdimoonsions Season 1